


Meet the 'Boyfriend'

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: "I hope you two idiots know what you're doing here."





	Meet the 'Boyfriend'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a rarepair request on tumblr. Also fills my 'daddy kink', 'ageplay', and 'roleplay' squares for kink bingo. Please note that these kinks aren't treated in a serious way in the context of the fic. I would have utterly failed to write them believably in smut. Laurent/Lazar isn't particularly serious either; this is one time where the 'fake dating' tag really does mean fake dating, not the lead-up to real dating.

Laurent would never have done this if Mother had still been with them. But then, Laurent doubted he would have had to, in that case. She would have – quite literally – smacked some sense into Father and told Laurent to follow his heart. Instead, they all had to go through this farce.

"This is a bad idea," Auguste had advised. "Father's not going to just sit down for a 'meet the boyfriend' dinner and suddenly decide that he supports you dating a guy, just like that."

"I know," said Laurent. "Don't worry. I planned for that."

Auguste was the one who opened the door when the bell rang (and rang, and rang, with the person on the other side of the door obviously holding it down unnecessarily). When Auguste saw Lazar standing on the other side, he said, "Really? I hope you two idiots know what you're doing here."

It was probably the fact that it was Lazar was the one standing there at all that had prompted that reaction more than anything. Laurent hadn't exactly let Auguste know who they were expecting tonight, preferring to let him assume. But the way that Lazar presented himself couldn't have helped to counter Auguste's scepticism at all. He was dressed in a three-sizes-too-large maroon tracksuit with a worn patch at one of the knees where in the dining room Father was wearing a meticulous navy three-piece suit that cost significantly more than the bomber in which Lazar had driven to the house. Lazar was also wearing a cap slung at a bizarre angle, and sunglasses that were dark enough to hide his eyes even though the sun had set over an hour ago. Laurent hoped he hadn't been wearing those while driving. Lazar didn't remove the hat or sunglasses as he sauntered past Auguste and inside the front hall, despite the very obvious hint of the hat rack he passed to his left. Father hated people who wore hats inside, and he hated sunglasses in general. 

Those would be the least of Father's problems by the end of the night, though.

"Oh hey, Mr D, how's it hanging?" Lazar said loudly as he wandered into the dining room and spotted Laurent and Auguste's father waiting for them.

As Laurent rounded the corner after him, he saw Father frowning. He corrected, "It's Mr de Vere." 

Auguste cleared his throat pointedly.

Father took the cue and added with evident distaste, "Or you can call me Aleron. I suppose. If you must."

"Aw, sweet," Lazar said. "I can tell we're gonna be buds already. We have heaps in common, after all."

"Like what?" The words were clipped.

"Well we both want to spoil our precious little boy, obviously."

Laurent watched his father silently mouth 'our little boy' like it was a foreign language he had to process.

There were four settings at the top end of the dining table. Rather than taking his place in front of one of them, Laurent gestured for Lazar to sit down first, then lowered himself sinuously into Lazar's lap. Lazar grinned. Father didn't.

"Sit like a normal person, Laurent."

Laurent gave Father an innocent look, like he honestly didn't know what might have prompted Father to suggest such a thing. "But this is how we always sit together for meals. What's wrong with that? It feels so good to be all safe and bundled up in someone's lap."

"Also makes feeding him so much easier," Lazar helpfully piped up.

Father's face was starting to redden. "Laurent's perfectly capable of feeding himself, and sitting on his own chair."

"I'm not allowed to do things myself unless Daddy says so," Laurent countered.

Father was practically grinding his teeth. "I just _did_ say so."

There was a long moment of silence, in which Laurent didn't move a muscle despite how clearly Father expected him to, before Lazar said, "It's alright, baby boy, you can be a big boy and sit in your own chair tonight, can't you?"

"Alright. If you say so."

"Awesome. If you take care of yourself for now, then," Lazar lowered his voice, though definitely not low enough for Father to miss it, "I'll take _good_ care of you later on."

With more quiet obedience than Laurent had probably displayed at any point in his entire life to date, Laurent slid across into own seat to Lazar's right. Then he said, very pointedly _to Lazar_ , "Thank you, Daddy."

Father made a choking sound. Auguste was shaking his head, not quite completely suppressing a grin.

What little conversation existed at all throughout the meal was stilted, especially as Auguste didn't seem inclined to help smooth things over. Father didn't touch a single mouthful of any of the three courses that were placed in front of him. It was clear that, assuming he'd had any appetite prior to Lazar's arrival, he'd since lost it. Understandable, really. Especially with Lazar praising Laurent effusively for the 'difficult' task of eating his food like a grown-up. And reaching across, his arm brushing Laurent's chest as if he absolutely belonged in Laurent's personal space, to cut up Laurent's meat for him like he was a toddler. And saying, "You've got food on your face, baby," even though Laurent could feel that there had been nothing there, before he leaned over to lick at the corner of Laurent's mouth to clean it for Laurent.

"Looks like it's getting late," Lazar finally said after dessert had been cleared away.

Father looked hopeful, obviously thinking that Lazar was about to excuse himself from the house so that Father could rant at Laurent in relative privacy.

Instead, Lazar said, "Guess I'd better give you your bath and put you to bed, right baby?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Father didn't get the chance to protest before they disappeared upstairs towards Laurent's room.

"I'm pretty sure he's about to have an aneurysm," said Lazar.

"Not quite yet. But he might get to that point in a few minutes."

Laurent left Lazar to muck about on his phone for a few minutes. By the sounds of it, Lazar immediately started playing one of those pointless and time-wasting game apps that Laurent could never be bothered with when there were millions of books out there in the world to be read any time Laurent had so much as a spare moment.

Then Laurent announced, "I think that would have been long enough for you to have torn my clothing off."

Lazar's expression was borderline evil as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "How do you want to do this?"

"As obnoxiously as possible. Grab the bedpost on that side, will you?"

Together, the two of them started shaking the bed, just a little at first, then increasing the intensity until the headboard was hitting the wall repetitiously.

"Oh, oh, oh yes, like that, yeah, fuck me Daddy, fuck me harder!" Laurent called out while, between laughter, Lazar made lurid grunting sounds.

"That's it, take it like a good little boy!" Lazar responded.

Laurent hoped that the noise Lazar eventually made to indicate that he'd supposedly climaxed wasn't an accurate representation of his usual performance. He pitied Pallas if it was.

They left enough time for it to be believable that they might have cuddled while they caught their breath and then gotten redressed. Laurent made sure to scrunch up his clothing a little so that it looked like it had been grabbed at by an impatient lover before being dumped uncaringly on the ground for a while. Lazar didn't have to bother with that, considering his clothing was already in an intentionally sad state, but he did flick the hat off his head and rest it on Laurent's like some weird marking behaviour. Father would hate that. Good.

They went down the stairs side-by-side even though the stairs were barely wide enough for two grown men to manage that. Lazar's arm was draped proprietarily around Laurent's shoulders when Father looked up and spotted them approaching.

"I've gotta be off," Lazar announced. "Thanks for the dinner, Aleron. And for loaning me your boy. He made me feel _really_ welcome in your home. You oughta be so fucking proud of his… hospitality."

Then he pulled Laurent around to face him and leaned in to press their lips together.

Laurent wasn't expecting the kiss. The lick earlier had been one thing; not explicitly discussed in advance, but definitely in keeping with the level of ridiculousness that they'd planned to show. But this was a little closer to something that could actually be real than Laurent appreciated. Especially since Lazar didn't even try to make it offputting by creating a disgustingly sloppy PDA out of it. It was like a real goodbye kiss at the end of a date. Softer than Laurent would have anticipated from someone like Lazar, and more serious.

It was better than Laurent would have anticipated too.

Not the best he'd ever had, though, Laurent was quick to remind himself.

At least Laurent's other kinds of potential reaction were undercut somewhat by annoyance. Lazar obviously knew that Laurent couldn't say anything about it right now and had decided to take advantage of that to sneak in a little smooch, surely knowing that it would be the only one he would _ever_ be getting from Laurent.

"See you tomorrow, Daddy," Laurent said when Lazar pulled back. He thought it might have come out a little too obviously threatening-sounding, betraying his very real intention to make Lazar pay for doing that the next time he saw him. Laurent also doubted that really mattered by this point. He had no doubt that Father had already been persuaded that Lazar was the worst possible boyfriend in the world for _anyone_ , let alone his youngest son. He probably wasn't even paying attention to the minutia of their interaction at this point.

Lazar said, "You bet, baby. Wear the red lacy panties for me tomorrow, won't you?"

"Of course. Anything you want, Daddy." 

Laurent didn't wait around for Father to yell at him once Lazar was out the door. That too could wait until tomorrow. Auguste quickly followed Laurent up the stairs, probably not wanting to have to listen to Father's inevitable ranting either. Though Auguste had already probably had to listen to Father being horrified while they must have heard Laurent and Lazar together upstairs.

Laurent withdrew his phone from his pocket to text Lazar a scathing notice that if he ever tried to kiss Laurent again he'd end up with a bleeding lip for his troubles. There was a message already waiting for him. But it wasn't from Lazar.

It was from Damen.

_Laurent, what the hell is going on? I thought Lazar was just supposed to go round there and act like a douche, not… that._

Laurent frowned. Surely Lazar hadn't messaged Damen about the kiss, or about any of the rest of it? He was an incorrigible gossip, but only about other people usually. He didn't tend to go into detail about his own 'conquests', for all that it was always completely obvious to anyone with a brain when Lazar had fucked someone. 

"Oh yeah, by the way," Auguste said while Laurent was puzzling over that, "I filmed you and Lazar and sent a copy of the vid along to Damen. I thought he'd be interested."

Laurent could practically feel the blood rushing from his face. "You _what_? Which part?" 

Auguste laughed – how could he do that at a time like this – and said, "Relax. Nothing to do with you and Lazar pretending to fuck. I don't want to get Lazar killed, do I? Just the part where you sat on Lazar's lap and called him 'Daddy'."

Like that was much better. 

Laurent loved his brother, he did, but sometimes he _hated_ him too. 

"If Damen won't let you explain without hulking out like a jealous prick, then he's not worthy of you anyway," Auguste pointed out.

As much as he seemed to like Damen well enough himself when it came to them playing sports together or having a drink after work, Auguste hadn't made any secret of the fact that he didn't like that Damen was five years older than Laurent and _far_ more experienced than him. 

"And if he does let me explain?"

"Then I guess I'll stop ragging on him for being a cradle-robber."

"Damen and I aren't doing anything wrong unless you ask a bigot like Father. I'm not a child, you know."

"Then why did Lazar keep calling you baby boy?" 

Laurent rolled his eyes. "Because of the way I knew it would make Father's eye twitch, obviously."

"Yeah, mission accomplished there, from what I could tell. It could have gone _horribly wrong_ , and you should have consulted me about your plan in advance so I could have helped you figure out the best way to do this, but I think you managed to get away with it even so. Father's still probably going to be difficult about it, make no mistake. But when Damen comes around dressed to the nines with an expensive bottle of wine as a hosting gift for Father and politely asks 'can I please court your son', I bet Father will be relieved despite himself."

"That's the hope."

"Though, it hardly matters what Father thinks of it if you're just scratching an itch with Damen." 

Auguste didn't want to believe that it was serious, of course, even though people who didn't know Laurent even half as well as his brother knew how amazingly gone on Damen Laurent really was.

"There's far more than that between us," said Laurent. "Seeing Father's face while I was draping myself all over Lazar and acting like that would have been worth it on its own, but just so you know, my relationship with Damen matters enough that I'd have done it even if that hadn't been true."

Auguste sighed.

That was fine. He'd come around, Laurent knew. 

Unlike with Father, for Auguste, seeing Laurent being openly happy once he could publicly acknowledge his relationship with Damen would ultimately be persuasion enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If it floats your boat, just be aware that I totally think that Laurent can't get that kiss out of his head and is open to Laurent/Damen/Lazar(/Pallas) experimentation some ways into the future. If that doesn't work for you, ignore me and chill in Laurent/Damen bliss.


End file.
